


Don't you ever feel like you're less than fuckin' perfect

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Il modo in cui lo ritraevano e lo stesso modo in cui si comportava lontano dalle telecamere, gli avevano sempre fatto credere di essere una persona con una buona autostima.Scoprirsi invece vittima di dubbi e di complessi esattamente come chiunque altro, lo aveva sorpreso non poco.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Don't you ever feel like you're less than fuckin' perfect

**~ Don’t you ever feel like you’re less than fuckin’ perfect ~**

Di tutti i difetti che Ryosuke aveva sempre scorto in se stesso, ce n’era uno che davvero non aveva mai pensato di possedere.

Il modo in cui lo ritraevano e lo stesso modo in cui si comportava lontano dalle telecamere, gli avevano sempre fatto credere di essere una persona con una buona autostima.

Scoprirsi invece vittima di dubbi e di complessi esattamente come chiunque altro, lo aveva sorpreso non poco.

Quella mattina si era svegliato presto, prima ancora di quanto in effetti non avrebbe dovuto; aveva avuto cura di non svegliare Daiki, e si era alzato e diretto verso il bagno, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un sospiro.

Era da giorni che andava avanti in quel modo. Andava a dormire la sera stanco, sperando di poter dormire serenamente, e poi le notti si dimostravano sempre più travagliate, non lasciandogli altra scelta che quella di svegliarsi prima del dovuto.

Aprì stancamente l’acqua della doccia, aspettando che lo scaldabagno entrasse in funzione e nel frattempo togliendosi il pigiama.

Nel vedere la propria figura allo specchio fece una smorfia.

Non era abituato a quella sensazione. Non che si fosse mai ritenuto particolarmente bello, ma aveva anzi sempre ignorato il proprio aspetto, senza mai concentrarvisi troppo. Quando aveva cominciato a guardarsi con più attenzione, invece, aveva scoperto fin troppi aspetti di lui che non gli piacevano.

Aveva continuato quell’analisi per giorni, e come unico risultato aveva ottenuto quella smorfia costante ogni qualvolta si ritrovasse davanti ad uno specchio.

Tutta quella situazione cominciava davvero ad irritarlo.

Non era cominciato per caso quel circolo vizioso; una sera, semplicemente, era tornato a casa insieme a Daiki, e senza nemmeno aspettare di arrivare in salotto gli aveva buttato le braccia al collo, iniziando a baciarlo e a muoversi contro di lui, mostrandogli in modo inequivocabile il desiderio che aveva di lui.

E il più grande non aveva battuto ciglio.

Gli aveva sorriso, respingendolo con decisione e dicendogli di non avere voglia, non quella sera.

A ben pensarci non era poi così strano. Razionalmente Ryosuke riusciva a capirlo, d’altro canto nemmeno lui poteva avere sempre voglia. Ma poi quella razionalità era lentamente scivolata via, lasciando spazio a troppi pensieri troppo invadenti, fino al punto di ridurlo in quello stato.

Lui e Daiki stavano insieme ormai da un’eternità. La loro relazione per lui era sempre stato un sogno, convinto che sarebbe durato una vita intera, eppure vista con occhi esterni si domandava se davvero il fidanzato fosse completamente soddisfatto di quello che avevano.

Sapeva quanto male potesse fare la quotidianità, sapeva quanto le persone potessero cambiare nel corso degli anni, ma fino a quel momento aveva sempre accantonato quel genere di pensieri, dicendosi che entrambi erano giovani, e che comunque si amavano abbastanza da riuscire con facilità ad evitare problemi di questo genere.

Ora non ne era più così sicuro, e quest’incertezza lo stava uccidendo.

Sospirò ancora, abbandonando la propria immagine allo specchio ed entrando finalmente sotto la doccia, cominciando velocemente a lavarsi.

Fra poco Daiki si sarebbe svegliato, e lui voleva dare del suo meglio per riuscire a convincerlo del fatto che andasse tutto bene.

Finito di sciacquarsi chiuse l’acqua, rabbrividendo per un secondo prima di afferrare il proprio accappatoio, avvolgendoselo addosso e lasciandovisi coccolare.

Ne sentiva davvero il bisogno.

Uscito dal bagno si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il proprio fidanzato; Daiki aveva gli occhi aperti, l’espressione assonnata, ed era voltato sul fianco con il chiaro intento di aspettare che lui uscisse da quella porta.

“Buongiorno.” mormorò, sorridendogli. “Ti sei svegliato di nuovo presto.” gli fece notare, e Yamada non mancò di cogliere il vago tono interrogativo.

Ma non gli voleva dare risposte, non ancora.

Non aveva la minima intenzione di parlargli per poi scoprire di avere ragione.

“Sì, non avevo particolarmente sonno, e allora mi sono alzato. Vado a preparare la colazione, tu vuoi qualcosa?” gli chiese, parlando velocemente ed in modo da mostrare chiaramente il proprio nervosismo. Non era abituato a non essere se stesso quando parlava con Daiki.

Quest’ultimo alzò un sopracciglio, senza mascherare la sorpresa nel sentirlo parlare così. Eppure parve non volerlo costringere a dirgli niente finché non fosse stato lui a parlargli, e gli sorrise di nuovo.

“Non ti preoccupare. Non devo uscire questa mattina, per cui penso che me la prenderò comoda. Farò colazione più tardi, tu mangia pure tranquillo.”

Yamada tentennò soltanto per un secondo, prima di arrendersi.

Annuì, sforzandosi di ricambiare il sorriso e uscendo dalla stanza.

Non si disturbò di fare colazione, non aveva fame.

Tutto quello di cui aveva voglia in quel momento, era che tutta quella mole di pensieri sparisse dalla propria mente.

Ma se quello non era possibile, era convinto che almeno stare fuori da quella casa lo avrebbe aiutato.

*

Era passata un’altra settimana, e lui si sentiva vicino al crollo dei propri nervi.

Daiki continuava a rimanere in silenzio quando si accorgeva del suo malumore, senza insistere per delle spiegazioni, ma chiedendone invece in modo pacato, senza mostrare irritazione quando non riceveva risposta.

Ryosuke era giunto alla conclusione che lo volesse lasciar cuocere nel suo brodo, senza preoccuparsi troppo di cosa gli passasse per la mente, convinto che prima o poi gli sarebbe passato.

E si era sentito ancora più irritato, e si era allontanato ancora di più da lui, e non stava bene.

Era sempre stato insieme a Daiki, era un bisogno fisico quello che aveva di lui, e il pensiero di non potergli parlare lo faceva sentire come se stesse vagando nel vuoto, senza una soluzione per uscirne.

Quella sera si sentiva peggio del solito.

Daiki non era tornato a casa, non ancora.

Era in ritardo di più di un’ora, e non rispondeva al cellulare.

Normalmente si sarebbe preoccupato; avrebbe pensato a cosa potesse essergli successo, sarebbe stato in ansia e probabilmente avrebbe cominciato a telefonare a tutti quelli che conosceva per sapere se avessero notizie del fidanzato.

Quella sera non c’era traccia di preoccupazione, in lui.

C’era paura, e di quella tanta.

Si domandava se Daiki fosse arrivato ad un punto di rottura, se si fosse stancato di vederlo in quel modo, se non avesse deciso che era meglio che loro due...

La sua mente si rifiutava di formulare con chiarezza un pensiero del genere, eppure era lì, riusciva a vederlo, riusciva a temerlo come la cosa peggiore che gli potesse accadere in quel momento.

E ci stava ancora pensando quando sentì aprirsi la porta di casa, quando sentì il fidanzato salutarlo, quando si alzò velocemente dal divano e gli andò incontro, l’espressione stravolta.

“Dove sei stato?” gli chiese, ad alta voce. “Perché non rispondevi al cellulare? Non sapevo dove fossi finito.”

“Mi dispiace, Ryo.” gli rispose il più grande, con l’aria di chi era seriamente spiacente. “Abbiamo fatto tardi con l’intervista e il cellulare mi ha abbandonato nel pomeriggio. Non pensavo di metterci così tanto, scusami.”

Ma Ryosuke non aveva voglia di sentire le sue spiegazioni e non aveva voglia di rimanere ancora in silenzio.

“Ti dispiace, davvero? Hai idea di che cosa mi sia passato per la mente mentre ti aspettavo?” urlò ancora, iniziando quasi senza accorgersene a piangere. “Hai idea di che cosa io stia passando, Daiki? Ti importa ancora qualcosa di me? Oppure preferisci...” deglutì, mordendosi un labbro. Non riuscì ad andare avanti, ma era comunque certo del fatto che l’altro avesse compreso comunque cosa intendesse.

Stava ancora piangendo, quando sentì Daiki prendergli lentamente le mani fra le proprie, con movimenti curati, quasi avesse paura di spaventarlo se si fosse mosso troppo bruscamente.

“Ryosuke.” gli disse con tono fermo. Yamada non mancò di notare come lo avesse chiamato, senza usare nessun vezzeggiativo, e trattenne il fiato. “Lo vedo quello che stai passando, invece. Sei tu a non volermene parlare. Pensi che io invece sia stato bene, ultimamente? Pensi che mi renda felice vedere quanto tu stia male e non sapere nemmeno cosa poter fare per poterti aiutare?” sospirò, accennando con il capo al salotto, e lasciando che l’altro lo seguisse fino al divano. “Dimmi che cos’hai, adesso. Tanto mi pare di capire che aspettare che tu me ne parli di tua spontanea volontà non funziona. Vuoi che me la prenda? Me la sono presa. Adesso dimmelo, per favore.”

Ryosuke si morse il labbro inferiore, asciugandosi le lacrime con il dorso della mano e prendendo un respiro profondo.

Non poteva più scappare, adesso. Non poteva nascondersi dietro a nessun falso sorriso, e per quanto la cosa lo spaventasse al contempo si sentiva sollevato.

Tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno, in fondo, era che Daiki lo ascoltasse. Che gli dicesse la verità.

“È qualcosa di stupido. Io so che stiamo insieme da tanto tempo, ma...” si stava perdendo. Non aveva che iniziato a parlargli e già non sapeva come esprimere cose provasse. Prese ancora fiato, provando di nuovo. “Ti ricordi quando quella sera siamo tornati a casa e tu mi hai detto di non avere voglia? Io lo so che è qualcosa di normale, lo so che può capitare, ma è stato quello. Ho cominciato a pensare a tutto quello che c’è in me che non va bene, al fatto che tu possa esserti stancato di me, che tu possa...” arrossì violentemente, non riuscendo a guardarlo più negli occhi. “Che tu possa non trovarmi più attraente. Che possa avere voglia di qualcosa di diverso da me.” concluse, a voce bassa, vergognandosi dei propri stessi pensieri.

Daiki sbarrò gli occhi, sembrando assolutamente incapace di rispondergli.

“È davvero questo, Ryo?” mormorò. Poi, inaspettatamente, scoppiò a ridere. “Ryo!” lo chiamò, e il suo tono di voce appariva leggero, rilassato, come se si fosse improvvisamente tolto un peso dalle spalle. “Chibi, hai idea di quanto io mi sia preoccupato? E per una cosa del genere? Avresti dovuto parlarmene subito e tutto si sarebbe risolto senza problemi.” scosse la testa, come esasperato, e si mise seduto compostamente sul divano, prendendogli il viso in una mano perché il più piccolo lo guardasse dritto negli occhi. “Amore mio, se c’è una cosa che posso assicurarti è che i miei occhi non smetteranno mai, e dico mai, di guardarti ogni volta come se fossi la cosa più bella del mondo.” sospirò, chinandosi a baciarlo velocemente sulle labbra. “Mi dispiace di averti dato l’impressione sbagliata, ma quello è stato davvero un caso. E non c’è niente che non vada in te, perché per me tu sei perfetto e lo sarai sempre, e non c’è ragione per la quale io mi debba stancare a te o di starti accanto. Ti voglio e ti vorrò per sempre, e questa è l’unica cosa di cui non dovrai mai dubitare. Ti amo.” dichiarò, più serio di quanto non fosse quando aveva iniziato a parlare, ma riuscendo con quello stesso tono a dare a Ryosuke la certezza che quanto stava dicendo fosse vero.

Il più piccolo si sentì nuovamente sull’orlo delle lacrime, e per una ragione che adesso lo angosciava assai meno di prima.

Si gettò fra le braccia del fidanzato, nascondendo il viso nel suo collo e avvolgendogli la vita, stringendolo forte e lasciandosi stringere, scoprendo quanto gli fosse mancata quella stretta negli ultimi giorni, quanto gli fosse mancato il suo odore e il contatto con la sua pelle. E sorridere e vederlo sorridergli, che sarebbe bastato in una frazione di secondo a fargli passare qualsiasi dubbio su loro due.

“Mi dispiace.” gli disse, tirandosi nuovamente su a sedere. “Non lo so cosa mi sia preso, ma... ho iniziato davvero a pensarci. Ed è stato orribile immaginare che io potessi non piacerti, che qualcosa potesse cambiare fra di noi.”

Daiki sospirò teatralmente, scuotendo la testa.

“Come potresti mai non piacermi?” mormorò, portando le mani sui suoi fianchi, iniziando una carezza verso l’alto, oltre la stoffa della maglietta. “Vuoi che te lo provi quanto mi attrai? Vuoi che ti provi quanto io non ne abbia mai abbastanza di te?” lo provocò, continuando a sfiorargli la pelle in quel modo lieve, tanto che Ryosuke riusciva a malapena a sentirlo.

Non gli rispose, concentrato sulla sensazione di quelle mani, ma annuì con decisione, aspettando che poi l’altro andasse avanti da sé.

Lo vide sposarsi in avanti e spingerlo a stendersi completamente sul divano, tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi mentre lo liberava della maglietta, concedendosi qualche secondo per guardarlo prima di scendere con la bocca su di lui.

Gli baciò il collo e le clavicole, passando alle spalle e scendendo poi sul petto, mentre le mani gli slacciavano velocemente i pantaloni, togliendoli insieme alla biancheria, e facevano poi lo stesso con i propri vestiti.

Ryosuke se ne accorse a malapena, perso in quella miriade di sensazioni, perso nella bocca di Daiki che si divertiva a strappargli un gemito dopo l’altro, a dare attenzione ad ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle, del suo corpo, alzando di tanto in tanto la testa a guardarlo con un’espressione che lasciava trapelare tanta voglia di lui che ancora si diede dell’idiota per averne dubitato.

Il più grande si risollevò su di lui, baciandogli le labbra, insistendo perché le schiudesse e subito cercando la sua lingua con la propria, distraendo Ryosuke mentre portava una mano al suo sesso e poi più in basso, sfiorando con le dita la sua apertura.

“Ryo...” mormorò, smettendo di baciarlo, sorridendogli. “Ryo, guardami.” lo chiamò ancora, vedendo il più piccolo chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi al suo tocco. Quando li riaprì vide il fidanzato ridere piano, scuotendo la testa. “È questo quello che voglio. Adesso, e sempre. Non c’è altra persona al mondo con cui mi sognerei mai di fare l’amore oltre a te, perché è te che amo.”

Ryosuke annuì lentamente, ancora vagamente imbarazzato per la conversazione di poco prima, ma cercò di ignorare quella sensazione, almeno per il momento.

Non importava che si fosse sbagliato o meno, e non importava nemmeno l’essere stato così tanto male.

Se il risultato finale era quello, se poteva stare lì, con Daiki sopra di sé a dirgli che lo amava e che lui sarebbe stato per sempre l’unico, allora il prezzo da pagare non poteva che essere stato equo.

Inarcò la schiena, spingendosi contro le dita del più grande che ormai si muovevano velocemente dentro di lui, abituate a tutto quello, consce di cosa fare per farlo sciogliere il più in fretta possibile.

Quando Daiki le sfilò da dentro di lui non poté impedirsi di gemere per il disappunto, facendo scoppiare a ridere il fidanzato, che subito ebbe cura di farsi perdonare.

Gli passò una mano sulla gamba, lentamente, poi la sollevò per lasciare che gli si allacciasse intorno al fianco, dandosi agio di sistemarsi meglio fra di esse.

Posò la fronte contro la sua, iniziando a spingersi nel suo corpo bollente, vedendolo tendersi mentre lui andava avanti, e stringendo poi i denti per costringersi a fermarsi quando fu del tutto dentro di lui.

Ryosuke prese un respiro profondo, non riuscendo a trattenersi dal sorridere. Era quello il suo posto, era quello il modo in cui voleva sentirsi.

Sentiva il respiro di Daiki mescolarsi al proprio e i suoi fianchi muoversi in modo quasi istintivo verso il suo corpo, e allora gli fece cenno con il capo di cominciare a muoversi, incapace di attendere oltre.

Strinse le mani sulle sue braccia, protendendosi verso di lui, offrendo il corpo alle sue spinte, cercando di forzarsi a tenere gli occhi aperti, fissi su di lui, esattamente come lui lo stava guardando.

Lasciò andare la testa all’indietro, inarcando la schiena quando lo sentì portargli una mano intorno all’erezione, muovendola velocemente, portandolo con facilità sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.

Quando venne Ryosuke avvolse le braccia intorno alla schiena del più grande, graffiandolo e gemendo a voce più alta, mentre ormai non riusciva più a tenere gli occhi aperti, non riusciva più a costringersi a far altro che lasciarsi andare a quel piacere così intenso.

Daiki non attese oltre, continuando a muoversi a ritmo sempre più serrato, raggiungendo a sua volta l’orgasmo e svuotandosi dentro il corpo del più piccolo, mordendogli una spalla per soffocare un grido.

Si lasciò completamente andare contro di lui, dopo, e Ryosuke non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere, scostandolo per prendere aria.

Daiki risollevò la testa, sorridendogli maliziosamente e sporgendosi per baciarlo ancora una volta sulle labbra.

“Allora? Ti sembra ancora che io non ti trovi attraente?”

Ryosuke scosse la testa, mordendosi un labbro.

“Scusa. Non avrei dovuto nemmeno pensarci.”

“No, infatti. Non avresti dovuto. Ma in fondo forse è anche colpa mia, per cui...” gli accarezzò il viso. “Da oggi in poi mi impegnerò di più, te lo prometto. Non passerà giorno senza che io cerchi di farti capire quanto ti trovi bello, quanto ti ami, quanto vorrei rimanere accanto a te, così, per il resto della mia vita.” ancora lo baciò, più a lungo, e a Ryosuke parve come di sciogliersi ancora al tocco di quelle labbra. “D’accordo?”

Annuì, senza rispondergli altro.

Non gli importava, davvero, di cosa gli fosse potuto passare per la mente.

Adesso lo sapeva, lo sentiva, e ne aveva l’assoluta certezza.

Daiki lo amava. E non si sarebbe mai più lasciato cogliere dal dubbio che così non fosse, per tutto il resto dei loro giorni.


End file.
